The objectives of this project are (1) to search for viruses which play an etiological role in the syndrome of acute infectious non-bacterial gastroenteritis of infants, children, and adults; (2) to cultivate (in vitro) the viral agents of acute infectious non-bacterial gastroenteritis; (3) to study the biophysical, biochemical, genetic, immunological and epidemiological characteristics of such agents; (4) to reproduce the syndrome experimentally for the purpose of a) studying the pathophysiological and immuniological responses of the host, and b) assaying the infectivity of viruses such as human rotaviruses and the Norwalk and Norwalk-like agents; (5) to develop effective immunoprophylaxis for the viruses of acute, infectious, non-bacterial gastroenteritis; (6) to develop efficient and sensitive assays for a) detection of the viral and bacterial agents associated with gastroenteritis and b) antibodies to these pathogens.